


a different life

by thatotherperv



Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey takes a chance on a brilliant ex-pre-law dropout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different life

"Three years ago," the kid says, "I got knocked into a different life. And I've been looking for a way back, ever since."

It's insane to even contemplate. The kid doesn't have a law degree. He doesn't have a license. His hair's an unruly mess and his suit is ill-fitting and cheap.

And there's something that burns just behind his eyes that Harvey recognizes from the mirror.

"Well," he says. "If I'm going to torpedo my career by hiring you as my associate, I should at least get your real name. Because somehow I sincerely doubt it's Ray Manzarek."

"Sam Winchester," the kid says. He wears a healthy mix of gratitude and skepticism when Harvey shakes his hand.

"Ok, Sam Winchester. Here's what we're going to do...."


End file.
